In the Unlikely Event Iceland Is Jealous
by pineapple desu
Summary: ... Please stand by.  Do not be alarmed.  Hints of DenNor and NorIce, but only if you squint.


In the Unlikely Event Iceland Is Jealous...

Summary: ... Please stand by. Do not be alarmed. Hints of DenNor and NorIce, but only if you squint.

A/N: Based off something I said to Kathleen. I guess writing something after a long time just made me go on a writing streak. Don't expect much, guys. They're still horrendous. I kept getting interrupted with Pokemon battles by Kathleen, so this took me hours to complete. Haha.

This is my first time writing as Iceland, Norway, and Denmark, so they are terribly OOC. Sorry about that. I hope it gets a laugh out of you, though, either at how I portrayed them or at something else.

* * *

Iceland's violet eyes narrowed at the boisterous Scandinavian, who had his arm around Norway's shoulders. He was much too close for the island's liking (_there was an entire other part of the sofa to occupy, you stupid Dane_). His eye twitched when Denmark shifted so his mouth was quite near his brother's ear, and he cleared his throat loudly.

"I apologize, but there are still _people_ in this room," he said tartly, glaring blatantly at the taller nation across from him. "I would like it if you refrained from such acts." He sounded too stiff, too polite. He didn't bat an eyelash when Norway looked at him curiously, probably wondering why he was acting so strangely.

Denmark grinned, oblivious to Iceland's malice. "If you wanted to be included, you could have just said so! I was only telling Nor this joke that's not exactly appropriate, y'know—" Iceland tuned out his babbling, choosing instead to look like he was paying attention and only occasionally tossing looks at his _stór bróðir_.

That arrogant country could talk for _hours_ with only minimal encouragement from his companions, if they let him. Norway was rather restless by the time Denmark had wasted an hour of their lives. "Denmark," he finally interrupted, "you can go now."

"Aw, don't be like that!" Denmark laughed, not very effected by Norway's rudeness, and reclaimed his arm. He relented rather easily, though, and stood up. "Alright, alright. See you two tomorrow!" He left the room, still chuckling.

He was an okay guy when he wasn't, you know, trying to steal Norway.

Because then he was just a dick.

"Hey," Iceland blurted out, "are you two dating?"

Norway turned to him so fast, he could have gotten whiplash. His blue eyes were wide and his mouth formed a little "o." He quickly snapped it shut, however, and frowned, resuming his usual stoic expression. "What makes you say that?"

"W-well..." Iceland's face was incredibly red, he could feel it. He cursed inwardly. "You're just—really close—and you go everywhere with him..."

"You know he's convinced I'm his best friend," the blond responded automatically, quite surprised. It was obvious the island nation was jealous of the Dane. "We're not... _Dating_." The word came out like it was something taboo, and the man repressed a shudder.

Despite himself, Iceland was visibly relieved. "Okay." He hesitated and the corners of his lips lifted. "Are you sure? I mean, you _did_ share a bed once..."

"You've slept in the same bed as me more times than I care to count," Norway replied, nearly missing his joking tone. "If I were going out with anyone based on that, it would be you."

Iceland's eyes widened, and his smile grew just slightly. He swiftly leaned over the coffee table between them and kissed his brother's cheek sloppily, and just as quickly got to his feet, blushing in embarrassment. "I think I hear Finland calling for me—talk to you later!"

And he fled like a chicken.

Norway could almost hear the _bawk_s.

He lifted a hand to his cheek, not as shocked as he probably should have been at the unexpected action. He gave an almost-smile and allowed a soft chuckle to pass his lips. _He's really obvious..._ He reached for the TV remote and settled back more comfortably on the couch.

It was as good a time as any to watch Mean Girls, after all.


End file.
